To do or not to do
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly been going out, what will happen when her friends make her choose them or him...D/H, please R/R..Rated M for later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry potter had just gotten to sleep when he heard a tap on his window. It was Pig with a letter from Ron and Hermione. He rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and opened the window. Pig zoomed into his room landing on Harry's bed. He took the letters off pig's leg and opened them up to read them. The first one was from Ron and it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Do you want to spend the rest of the summer with me, mom says its okay but she said you have to ask your aunt and uncle first. We are picking you up next Saturday anyway. So write back with your response as soon as you can.  
  
Ron  
  
The second note was from Hermione and it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you can come over Ron's house, i'm already over here. See you soon  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
He put the letters away and tried to get back to bed but he was too excited about going over Ron's for the rest of the summer to sleep. About 5 hours later he heard his name being called to come down for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he sat at the table and decided he was going to ask if he could go. "Uncle Vernon, can I go over Ron's house for the rest of the summer and catch the train for school with him" asked Harry. "When do you plan to do this" Uncle Vernon asked. "Well next Saturday" Harry responded. He saw the look on his uncle's face and decided to tell him that his godfather would be upset to hear that he couldn't go. Finally his uncle agreed to let him go. "They better be picking you up by car this time, and not through the fireplace" added Uncle Vernon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
! *! *! *! *  
  
A week later, he had his trunk packed and all of his stuff together in his room. He went down stairs around noon and waited for the Weasleys to arrive. After an hour had passed he heard a beep outfront and went to see if it was them. Sure enough it was, Fred and George hopped of of the car and asked Harry if he needed help. So they went upstairs and brought down the trunk. As they reached the front door, they saw a look of happiness upon his face "Why are you so happy" the twins asked, "because, I am getting out of this house" said Harry but the real reason he was happy was because he would be seeing Hermione shortly. So harry went to the car and to his suprise, Hermione was in the car too. When she saw him she jumped out of the car and gave him a big hug, "I missed you," she said.  
  
Harry could feel himself starting to blush so he ran back in the house to calm down a little. He had a crush on Hermione since he first saw her 4 years ago. He knew she liked someone else though and that made him hurt inside every time he thought of it. When they reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley told Hermione "Oh dear, an owl brought this over here for you while you were out getting Harry." The writing was in cursive and it had a sweet smell to it, Harry and Ron agreed that this was a love letter. Her face turned the color of Ron's hair and she ran to her room. "What was that all about" they asked each other in unison. When she got to the room, she opened the letter and smelt the wonderful scent. It smelt like her secret love. It smelt like her secret love, Draco Malfoy. She had not told anyone about their relationship in fear of being laughed at or worse losing a friend. It will be 8 months in a week, she was going to tell Ginny but she decided not to because she would tell Ron and he would tell Harry. Making sure that noone was around, she opened the letter and read it with a big smile on her face. The letter read:  
  
"Mione,  
  
Hey babe, how are you doing? I'm okay just bored thinking about you. Did you tell anyone yet? I keep my promise and didn't tell my dad about us. Just remember I won't let him harm you in anyway. I miss you so much, see you at school.  
  
Much love,  
  
Your dearest Draco  
  
She was still smiling after she had put the letter away in a small box that was full of letters from him. A second later Ginny came in the room looking at Her with a suspicious look on her face. " Why are you so happy?" asked Ginny. "Because I am, can't a girl be happy anymore" replied Hermione. " You have been acting weird since the school year ended, What's up with you" said Ginny. "Am I not suppose to be happy or something" said Hermione blushing alittle. "Fine" said Ginny and she walked out the door. When Hermione went back downstairs, she had all eyes looking at her. "Who was that from?" asked Harry and Ron in unison. " A friend" she replied, but she could tell that they knew she was hiding something. The next day they went to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all heading to get their supplies when they ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh look who it is, Potter and Weasley" Draco said with a smirk." What do you want?" asked Harry. Ron didn't say a word but saw Draco and Hermione staring at each other, smiling, not saying a word and then Draco winked at her. Harry soon noticed too and as soon as Draco realized they were being watched he quickly took his eyes away from hers. Harry could see in Draco's eyes that he liked Hermione. " Nothing, get out of my way" he bumped into them but leaned more towards Hermione not wanting to leave her. As Malfoy bumped into hr she touched her shoulder and then saw them looking at her. " What was that all about?" asked Ron. "What do you mean " she asked looking guilty. " why did he bother us, we didn't even do anything to him." said Ron. "Maybe he's having a bad day, its not like I care anyway." said Hermione, she knew she was lying to herself because she loved him and was glad to see him again. " Why were you two staring at each other?" asked Harry and Ron. " I saw him looking at me so I decided that the only way to get him to stop looking would be to look at him until he looks away" said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other knowing and agreeing that she was hiding something. "Honestly, you guys will never trust me will you?" she went red in the face and turned around walking away from them. When they realized that she was gone, they ran after her on yelled for her to hold on. When they caught up to her she was crying, ' What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry. " I want to tell you guys so bad but I am afraid you will just laugh at me and not want to be my friends anymore." she said wiping the tears from her eyes. " Tell us" they both pleaded, but she just keep on shaking her head " no". Seeing how upset she was, they decided to leave her alone. "We are your best friends you know, we wont laugh at you and would still talk to you." but she didn't believe them but finally said, " I have a boyfriend" she felt herself start to blush them turn away. "Who is it?" asked Harry feeling his heartbreak; " well, who is it?" asked Ron. " I cant tell you, I'm sorry" she said looking down at the ground. She turned around and walked away from them. "I think I know who it is," said Ron. "Who " asked Harry with a look of worry in his eyes. " I think it's.... MALFOY" said Ron. " I hope not...I" Harry said with a stop, he didn't want anyone to know how he really felt. " He is awful, he's a slimy git that doesn't respect anyone," said Harry who turned red with anger.  
  
"What's with you Harry" Ron asked after noticing that he got offended and looked sad. " Nothing, I just..I..., said Harry he thought for a second then said, I don't want him to hurt Hermione." " Oh, is that all I said that because they were staring at each other when we saw Malfoy back there." said Ron. That night harry had another dream, he and Hermione were walking down Diagon Alley when all of a sudden, Draco popped up and stole her away from him. He woke up with a start and thought to himself, that Hermione would never go for Malfoy, even if someone paid her to. But he wanted to make sure that he was right so he decided that he was going to ask her in the morning. Ron and him walked to the great hall for breakfast later that morning, and Harry was dreading the fact that he was going to ask Hermione. When they reached the table, he saw Hermione happy as can be, she keep on looking at Malfoy and he looked back at her grinning big as can be.  
  
Harry knew it was true, she liked Malfoy but what did she see in him and when did she start. He went over to her, sat down and decided to ask her now. "Umm. Hermione, I have a question for you" said Harry, "yes" she said innocently. "Are you seeing anyone" he asked shaking, "yes why" said Hermione. "Is it.., he started to ask, is it...Malfoy." She started to blush and then got up and left the table without saying bye. Harry looked at Ron with a shocked look. "Well, what did she say?" asked Ron. "She just got up and left" said Harry with a weird look on his face. " It's true then, our best friend is seeing our worst enemy" said Ron. "Let's find out tonight when she comes to the common room tonight." they both agreed. They had waited up until 2 am but she never showed. She was in the library with Draco Malfoy. They were sitting in a chair together, reading a book and laughing. She was so glad that she had him. He was so winsome and always made her laugh and smile. They had not realized what time it was but when Draco looked at his watch, he jumped up pushing her out of the chair on the floor. "Are you okay" he asked sweetly. "Yes" she said blushing a little. They got up and walked out of the library holding hands. When she got to the picture of the fat lady, she kissed Draco goodnight.  
  
They parted still thing of each other. She saw the fat lady looking at her and she said" what", the fat lady said " You know you need to be careful not to stay out to late with your boyfriend." Hermione blushed and went through the portrait hole. When she went into the common room, she saw Harry and Ron sleeping in the chairs by the fire She had trouble sleeping that night, she keep on wondering what her friends would say to her about the scene she made at breakfast. Her eyes became really heavy and she finally fell asleep. When Harry and Ron woke up, they went up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. "Are you awake, please answer." Hermione answered the door and saw it was Ron and Harry. " What do you want?" she said yawning, her eyes were had bags under them and were puffy because she was so happy last night she started to cry. "Where were you at last night?" asked Ron worried, " You better not have been with Malfoy," said Harry with a look of anger. "What does it matter to you." she said looking just as mean back at him.  
! *! *! *! * Thank you for all your reviews, I am so glad you like my story. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The Arguement  
  
"And don't look at me like that." Hermione said. "I did because I . . . I'm. Oh never mind." Harry said walking away from her. "Fine" She yelled at him. He looked at her with a tear in his eye. She saw his face and turned away slamming the door behind her. What did this mean? She thought. Ron ran after Harry and stopped him  
  
" What's up with you today" Ron asked Harry. "Nothing , I just am not feeling well today." Harry lied. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell Hermione how he really felt. When they went to breakfast, Ron sat between them. They did not talk to each other at all that morning. Ron was getting tired of this, Ron was getting tired of this, so he tried to ask Harry what Hermione had done, but he wouldn't tell. Then Ron asked Hermione what Harry had done and she told him "He gave me an attitude when he told me I better not of been with Malfoy, then he started to cry"  
  
"Oh, he did. Then my suspicious is true Hermione, Harry cares about you like I do but he doesn't want you to get hurt and when he found out you liked Malfoy he blew up." said Ron "How did you find out?" she said with a look of fear in her eyes. " So it is true..well just so you know he is a slimy git" said Ron looking hurt and upset. He never would have thought that she would like their arch enemy Draco Malfoy. He turned around and left her alone. She felt like she was going to cry when Ginny found her sitting on the floor. "What's Wrong" asked Ginny. "nothing except that I just lost 2 best friends" responded Hermione  
  
" Oh no , what happened now" Ginny asked. "Well lets start from the beginning, she saw Ginny nod her head, Oka, you know how at the end of the yule ball last year I was avoiding all of my classes with Slytherin. Well it was because of Draco Malfoy, I will get to that later. Anyway, someone came up to me at the Yule Ball with a letter from somebody. It was written neat and smelt goo. Well when I opened it up to see what it said, it said I had a secret admirer and to meet them in the library at 1 am so I could find out who it was. Well when I told Harry and Ron, Malfoy overheard and started making fun of me. Not soon after, it was time to meet the person who wrote the letter. So I went to the library at 1 a.m. and to my surprise, it was"  
  
She stopped for a moment, then started again" It was Draco Malfoy, I said what are you doing here this late? Then out of nowhere he came over to me touched my face then kissed me. I was thinking the whole time omg it was Malfoy the whole time." She stopped again but this time she drifted into a daydream. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Ginny snapped in front of her face, Hermione looked at Ginny "sorry, let me finish. Okay so I said Why did you just do that and he said I was afraid to tell you how I really felt before, but when I saw how pretty you looked at the Yule Ball, I decided that I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had to tell you how I really felt about you."  
  
Draco continued " You are so beautiful and ever since the beginning of the year, I have liked you. I always though you liked Potter though." Ginny looked at Hermione with her mouth wide open. " What happened after that?" she asked Hermione. " You might wanna sit down, I told him that I didn't know him very well and if anything was to ever happen, I would have to get to know you first. Well we talked for about 2 weeks, hung out with each other and etc. Well it turns out that he is actually a nice guy." She could feel herself starting to blush" About a week or so after that, we decided to umm . . . how can I say this. I started going out with him." She said looking away and waiting for Ginny's reaction. "When was this?" asked Ginny, " It was on Feb. 14. I was so happy and guess what he bought me, a single red rose." said Hermione. " Aww, that's so sweet" said Ginny.  
  
" Today will be eight months, and I am so glad to have him." said Hermione. "Do you think I should tell Ron and Harry? I don't think they will want to talk to me anymore" Hermione added. " Well if they are your real friends, they will understand. I don't know what they will say but all you can do is be honest with them." said Ginny. She saw Hermione shake her head, " okay" and headed towards the common room. Hermione went looking everywhere for Ron and Harry but couldn't find them. Instead she ran into Draco, " Where are you going?" he asked her looking straight into her eyes. " Im looking for Harry and Ron, she said giving him a hug and a kiss. I think I am going to tell them about us. Do you think I should" said Hermione. " Well it's up to you, can I tell them?" asked Draco with an evil grin on his face, " No, they are already mad enough at me." said Hermione. " I haven't told anyone yet, but if you want to you can babes. Just remember that I will love you no matter what." said Draco with a caring smile. " You look so cute when you smile like that, you know" Hermione said starting to blush. " What do you want to do tonight?, I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade and eating at the three broomsticks. What do you think?" asked Draco  
  
" I guess, but will we get in trouble" asked Hermione with a look of worry on her face. " No, not unless we get caught" Draco said micheviously with a grin on his face. So later that day, they went to their common rooms, pretended to go to sleep, then when noone was looking they snuck out and meet at the doors.  
  
When they saw each other, they gave each other a hug. "Are you scared" asked Draco. " No " she said looking straight into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow out of surprise and said " lets go." They got on his broom and flew there through the dark starry night. When they arrived, they walked into the three broomsticks and to their surprise they saw To their surprise they saw, Professor Dumbledore sitting at a table. " Well, why are you too up so late and down here." said Dumbledore. " Well sir, we were just..um..we were coming here to celebrate." said Hermione. " And what may I ask are you celebrating?" asked Dumbledore. " We are celebrating our 8-month anniversary." said Draco smiling.  
  
" Well if that's the reason. You still should have asked for permission first." said Dumbledore " since you two are my top students, you can stay, you should also know when to go back and to bed. But not too late" he added. " Okay, thanks" they said in unison. When Hermione got back to her common room, she saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron all sitting in there looking at the fire. " Where have you been" they asked her. " Out, and it's none of your business." said Hermione " Ginny said that you had something to tell us." said Ron " well I don't know if I want to now." said Hermione eyeing them. She marched up the stairs to her dorm. And slammed the door shut. " Tell us Ginny, is she going out with Malfoy." asked Ron "Ummm.. Im not suppose to tell you guys but..Yes!" said Ginny. " Oh no, how could this happen." said Harry. " Why is this bothering you so much. I don't like it either but still why so offensive. Do you like Hermione or something" said Ron. " No" said Harry blushing. Ron knew he was lying, but why couldn't he tell me the truth, thought Ron.  
  
____________  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, I love you all :) and don't stop reviewing, I hope you like this! I am so sorry I didnt update earlier, I got a new laptop last week. 


	4. A Note

Well it has been years since I updated…I was busy, joined the navy and now have a 2.5 year old. I no longer have writers block and plan on updated As soon as possible. Maybe a week I hope, I no longer know where my book I wrote my story in went so I have to rewrite all of the chapter new so please don't stop enjoying my story. I also have another story starting soon, once my beta reader checks it for me.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
